New Start
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: After a tragic death it leave Charlie with 7 kids. After 10 years they move from their home in New York to Forks, Washington. How will this effect the kids? Will Bella let herself love? Will Rose lose her sister? Or will their relationship grow?
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Rose POV:**

It felt like yesterday, that I would be crying in my mother's arms at the age 3; as my twin brother, Jasper and I take our last look at our father before they lowered his coffin into the ground.

Now, I have a new father but somehow when I get a new family member, I lose someone close soon after but sometimes it's the opposite; like when Jasper and I were born, our grandma died, when we were 3 months and our father died when I was around 3 but when we were 5, mum found Charlie and his daughter Bella.

It was really weird that Bella, Jasper and I are all born on the same day but I'm older then Jasper by 1 minute and 2 minutes older then Bella that makes Bella and jasper 1 minute apart.

After a while, Charlie and Bella moved in. It really didn't affect us because they pretty much lived with us, so we were used to them.

When Bella, Jasper and I were around the age of 7, Charlie and my mother had quadruplets.

Cindy, who has Charlie's dark brown curly hair and my mother's beautiful light hazel eyes, Luke and Alexandra or Alex, who have a mix of my mother's blonde curly/wavy and Charlie's dark brown curly/wavy hair that is dark brown rots that slowly turns into light brown then blond with extra blond highlights here and there and they both have Charlie's eyes a beautiful light chocolate brown and lastly there is Rebecca or Bec she was just like my mother they have the same beautiful golden blond curly hair and the same beautiful light hazel eyes.

But when Cindy, Alex, Luke and Bec were 4 months old, my mother died from a heart attack.

Now Jasper, Cindy, Bec, Luke, Alex and I have to live with Charlie and Bella.

Bella and I are like sisters but sometimes we have our different likes and dislikes like I love shopping Bella hates shopping I love make-up she hates make-up. Jasper is an over-protective brother for Bella, Cindy, Alex, Bec and I and sometimes Luke but since his a boy he can take care of himself more.

It's been 10 years since my mother died. Before my mother died, she did all the cooking but now Bella has to cook since Charlie can burn even water. And before my mother died, she also used to take care of the quads but since Charlie works all day, Bella, Jasper and I had to take turns in caring for them and who has to take them to school every day.

Now we are moving away from beautiful New York City, to live in the small raining town of Forks, Washington.

In my old school in New York, we went to the richest school there was there. My siblings and I pretty much owned the school.

I was the captain of the cheer squad, Jasper was the captain of the football and soccer team, and Bella was next up for being the captain of the cheer squad and was the captain of the girls' soccer team.

Cindy had all the boys around her little finger and she was the captain of the junior cheer squad and Bec were at her right hand side, like Bella was with me. Alex was the captain of the junior boy's soccer team and Luke was the captain of the junior football team.

I don't know how Alex got to the boys soccer team and how she got to be their captain but we don't care, she earned that spot.

Now that we are enjoying our spots as head of the school, we have to leave to go to life in Forks and to go to Forks High Bella's old school; she went to before going to St Aro of the Volturi Academy for exceptional boys and girls.

Right now, we are all waiting to board our private jet plane. Since, we have our own private jets each, we had to choose, so we all chose to use mum's jet plane and since we were the only ones to board the jet, we didn't have to wait for other people to go on before us.

'Stars of the dark now boarding to Folks, Washington' said a person over the intercom.

'Ok, let's go guys; we better get on before the jet leaves without us' Japer said calmly

Sometimes, I hate how calm he can be sometimes.

'Yer, sure, let's just go' I said with a bored voice

I grabbed Alex's hand and my handbag.

'Hey guys, where's Bec? She was here, not long ago?' Bella said looking around frantically around the airport

'Calm down, Bells, I sent her to get gum for everyone, since she knows what everyone likes' Jasper said ever so calmly.

'Ok' said Bella while she calmed down a little bit but glaring at Jasper, for sending her in the first place

Bella and I took the spots of being a mother to the quads but they still call us by our name that we are happy about, since neither of us wants to take her place.

'Finally, Bec, let's go' Bella said while rushing us into the plane.

Charlie took an earlier flight a few days ago to find a house and the furniture for the house. We are lucky Charlie didn't want our mother for only for the money, since Charlie was even richer then us, which is sort of hard since we are one of the richest families out there.

Once we boarded the jet, everyone went to their seat.

The plane ride there was a long one. At some point, I seemed to have drifted into sleep.

**Bella POV:**

5 minutes of being on the plane, Rose finally fell to sleep. She hasn't been the same since her mother died, well no one has been the same since then but Rose took it the hardest then the rest of us. I know the quads don't remember her but I know they would have loved her, if they could meet her. While for Jasper and I were upset for a few months because we weren't as close like Rose was to her.

I know Rose doesn't want to lose anyone else in her life, since she already lost both her parents in the first 7 years of her life, unlike me, who I have only lost my mother, when she was giving birth to me and my dad is still live.

When my mother died, my dad was blamed it on himself, so he piled himself with work and because he was busy to take care of me, after my mother died I had to get a nanny. I practically lived with my nanny, Esme, before dad meet Margret, who took it on herself to become like the mother I never had but when she died she didn't just leave me alone she left Rose, Jazz, Alex, Bec, Luke and Cindy too. After her death we hardly saw my father and Esme was rehired until she moved away when Rose, Jazz and I were 14 and they quads were 7.

The quads unlike us thought Esme were their mum since they never met their real mother, so they took it hard when she left and that was when Rose and I took the job of being like their mothers more seriously and Jasper helped us around the house more.

'We will be landing in a Seattle shortly' the lady on the intercom said while breaking me from my train of thought 

When we finally landed Rose woke up. And off we went. As we walked off the plane, I knew, this will be the being of our new lives here in Forks.

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
